


Two Strangers - Escaping and Enjoyment

by IonStar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IonStar/pseuds/IonStar
Summary: Just two strangers, one needing to escape, the other helping in their own way.





	Two Strangers - Escaping and Enjoyment

The club was noisy, life filled. The electro swing played louder than it should have, people were dancing to their fullest on the dancefloor, groups of people were drinking and laughing, the bright neon coloured lights were flashing in all directions. This seemed like the perfect place to blend in, forget about your worries, and let it go for one night. However, despite the rowdy atmosphere, Clie couldn’t find it in them to relax and go with the crowd. The sounds were too loud for them, the spotlights too bright, the people too many… Yet still they stayed, a forgotten glass of alcohol in their hand they toyed with, deep in thought. They couldn’t bear the air at home, the constant fighting and verbal games of tug-o-war that had no winner. So they came here, again. Over the school year this had become the place they always went to hide away from their problems. ”Just a few more minutes”, is what they always told themselves as the clock neared the morning hours, but those minutes turned to hours so easily. They wondered if days of their lives would just as easily and meaninglessly turn to weeks, months, years… until they couldn’t distinguish them from one another anymore. Maybe. Probably. 

”I saw you here alone. Need a friend?” a sweaty figure sat carelessly beside them. Clie focused their eyes on the newcomer. They had their blue-dyed hair on a long ponytail, their cheeks flushed presumably from dancing, and their loose sleeveless shirt was slightly sticking to them.   
”No thanks”, Clie answered, not in the mood to talk to anyone. They were content with staring at the opposite wall of bottles and swimming around in their self loathing for the day.  
”Mm you know, I don’t think you mean that. You really look like you need someone to talk to. And I mean really look like it”, they pressed on. Clie swished their drink once more before looking the stranger straight in the eyes.  
”You’d think I know what I want better than you do. What you want, I don’t care about.” They turned their head away, hoping they’d get the hint.  
They didn’t.   
”Don’t tell me you’re here just to mope around. Come have some fun! Everyone else is!” The persistent stranger insisted, tugging on Clie’s hand.  
Clie rolled their eyes hard. ”If I come dance for a few minutes, will you be satisfied?”  
”You will? Yes!” they didn’t even answer as they dragged Clie to the dancefloor.  
The ponytailed person immediately took on some extravagant moves that took up more space than was available, while Clie just swayed to the rhythm of the song.   
”Come on, dance! Have fun!” Clie’s sour expression showed just how much fun they were having, but the stranger’s energy was irritatingly contagious. Soon Clie was sliding on the floor, their eyes closed, their shoulders swinging, and their smile showing light traces of itself. If they just focused on the beat of the song, on the wavy melody of it, they could forget the insistent stranger, the undrank drink, and maybe even the fights, just for a moment.   
”I told you you just needed to have fun!” the stranger laughed, observing Clie’s free dancing, their smile wider than Clie would’ve thought to be possible.  
”Maybe it wasn’t that bad of an idea”, they snickered.  
”Hey, I’ve seen you here sometimes. See you again?”  
”See you again. Maybe.”


End file.
